Pilot
]] Script FULL Pilot part 1 *Zooms in on IRK, we then see a store with a billboard on it, it says Conspuo Parlor* "May I take your order?" Tiff says to his costomer. "I'll take a Corti, a Toler, and a Veroion." says the costomer. The costomer hands Tiff 18 Moneys and takes his meal. The phone in the back of the store rings. "Hello, do you want your order delivered or packaged?" Tiff does not get an ansewer. He hangs up. The phone starts to ring again. "What do you want?!?" Tiff yells into the phone. "Uh... why are you yeling?" Tiff's boss asks. Tiff's face turns shocked. "I....I though you were one of the prank phone callers, sorry." Tiff looks satisfied. "Well, anyway we have a big order that i got for you!" Tiff's boss says sturn. "Couldn't be as bad as yesterdays, could it?" He asks his boss. Ignoring his comment, his boss says "Your command is to either make this order or get fired. You need to make a dozen Watrens, 16 Tolers, 18 Frountiers and 9 Nornians. And your NOT going to get payed if you SLIGHTLY mess-up!!" Part 2 Tiff started maing the order right away. *The screen fades to a diffrent building* We see a building with the words "Phone Service" "No, we never have sold a Gronda. If you want one of those go to the Conspuo Parlor right down the road! This a phone place!" Lit yells at the caller. "Well, ive already asked the Tonda Plart for one!" yells the caller. "What? I SAID CONSPUO PARLER!" He yells. The phone stays silent for a few minutes. Over the phone you can hear faint laughter. Lit looks at the phone.... which he hangs up. Pilot part 3 "Stupid prank callers!!" Lit yelled. The phone rang once more. Lit sighed and picked up the phone. "Hello, what is your complaint?" Lit asked. "This isnt a complaint, I'm talking to Lit right?" said the caller. Lit wasn't quick to ansewer. "2 things I need to know first. Who are you and why do you need to speak with him?" The caller told him it was Top Secret. "Ok.... I'm here" Lit told the caller. "You have been moved to a new job." The caller replied. Lits face was froze. "What is it?" Part 4 "You've been Moved To Guard The E..M.P Hall." Said The Caller. Lit Was Confused, Mostly Because He Didnt Know About The E.M.P Hall. "Ok, First Off, What Does It Stand For, And Where Is It?" Lit Asked The Caller. "Extra Milatary Practice, its for the upcoming invaders for 'Impending Doom 3' But Since Thats So Far Away, We Haven't Opened It Yet, Its Near Conspuo Parlor, You Cant Miss It." Said The Caller Back To Him. Lit Said "Is that all? When do i need to be there?" The Caller Replied,"Well, How About Now?" Lit said ok and hung up. He walked to the Conspuo Parlor And Saw The Building "Why is it called E.M.P HALL, When its a building?" Lit Asked Himself. He walked in and saw the person he was talking to over the phone. "This is where your station is." The guy walked to a store located to the left of him. "Ok, So Do I Have Any Partners? Usually You Do On This Sort Of Thing." Lit Said To The Guy. "Yes, you have 2 of them, you'll meet them soon, but right now you need to get some equitment you may need." Replied The Caller. Part 5 Tiff was getting the order packeged when he noticed some thing, what was the address?? When he got done, he called The Bossman. "16309 Fendike Rd" The Boss Replied. Tiff Started To Lock The Door When The Phone Rang.... "Hello" He said quickly. "You've been moved to work somewhere else." Tiff looked a little mad. "Stop prank phone calling here!" Tiff Said..... There was an awkward silence. "No, really, your new job is to be a security guard. Also, just like your two partners, you make 36 moneys every hour you work" Tiff was about to burst with joy, 36 moneys could by him the best job on IRK! Tiff asked the person where to go and went there. (Leaving behind the pakage) He got in his Crusier and parked it next to another one. (Not knowing it was Lit's) He walked inside to see what to do. He runs into the person that he was talking to over the phone. "Hi my names Ti-----" The guy interuptted and said, "I know your name Tiff" Tiff was shocked, "How did you find out my name??" Tiff still had a shocked face... Part 6 "Here, my Tallest. I've upgraded your security cams." Vax says. He holds up the cams. "Ok... thanks." Purple says grabbing them. Vax walks out of the room proud. Red looks at a clipboard and checks of 'Upgrade the security cams.' Vax walks back to his house and sits down, waiting for another job from The Almighty Tallest. After a few moments the phone starts to ring. "Hello...." Vax says into the phone. "Hello... Vax... is it? Well anyway, do you know where The Conspuo Parlor is?" Asked the man on the phone. "Duh" Vax said, "Now um.... whats your name?" Vax added. There was a silence... "Memronkirtop, but you can call me Memron. I have asked The Tallest if they would let you change to a diffrent job, and said yes." Memron told Vax. "Your new job is a Security Guard" He continued. "By the way, you will have two partners that will work with, Lit, and Tiff." He added quickly. Vax looked at the phone sad. "And where is this... place?" He said. "Next to The Conspuo Parlor." Memron told Vax. They hung up the phone. Vax headed to The Conspuo Parlor. He noticed the building and parked his Voot Cruiser beside Lit and Tiff's. He went in to notice the two irkens. "Hi Vax" Lit and Tiff said. "How do you know my name?" Vax said. "hehehe, thats what I asked Memron, but he told us your name." Tiff said. "Woah! Were did you get those awesome hats?" Vax said in amazment. "They give it to you for honor, like medals." Lit explaind. Lit pointed to a door behind him. "Go talk to the guy in that room. He makes custom hats." Vax liked making his own stuff, so he ran to the door.... Part 7 After about ten minutes or so, Vax walks out from the door. "Like the hat?" Vax says pointing to it. Tiff and Lit are astonished. "Epic dude" Tiff says. "It sure is neat." Lit added. Memron called them over to get their suites. "Hey! don't you want your suites?" Memron said. Vax, Lit, and Tiff, went over to him. Once they got their suites, they were put at their station. "You guard here day and night, you will get payed tomorrow. Have fun" Memron said walking into a room. The sun was going down. "Don't you think the sun is going down to fast?" Said Vax. They looked up at the window on the roof. "Well, it is going a little fast, Tiff, check your watch." Lit said still looking out the window. "Its only 4! why is it going down so fast?" They wanted to leave their station to ask, but thought, "What if our job is started?" They stayed where they were. Then, they heard a noise, "Whats that sound?" Lit whispers. They saw a shadow. Then a man with blue legs come out from behind the corner. He was wearing a cape that darkend his face, too much that Lit, Vax, and Tiff couldn't see. He walked toward them. When the guards stuck their swords down to block the door, he went right through them. He made it into the store and ran away with some blue-prints, owned by Memron....... Part 8 Tiff, Lit, and Vax were trembling. What the heck was that? What could turn into a ghost, go right trough their swords, and steal those blue-prints? Vax was thinking, "If I was to leave and see if this place has security cameras, would it be worth it? There to silly" Vax glances at Tiff, and Lit. They've stoped trembling, instead, Lit took of his suit. (Still wearing shirt) He puts his hand in his pocket, he pulls out an old looking coin. "Look on the back of this coin!" Lit said, giving the coin to Tiff. "To easily distracted." Vax thought. He looked to see if there was a sign on the door in which Memron had went into earlier, and there was. It looked like this: Dear Vax, Lit, and Tiff If your reading this, it means your very observative. Good for you. However, theres a catch, i've made a robot, SO hard to defeat, that all 3 of you irkens must work together, please sign below. Vax_______________ Tiff________________ Lit_________________ "What do you have there, Vax?" Tiff said suddenly, which scared Vax. "Aaaahhh!" Vax said knocking out Tiff. Lit and Vax were watching over him for about 4 or 5 minutes. Right when they were going to get help he woke up. "O.K?" They asked him. He rubbed his forehead. "I.... Think so." Now they were all looking the note over. "Lets go in the door, see if theres some way of stoping the robot thing." Lit said eagerly. Vax thought about it for a second. "No... They've most likely put an alarm system above the door or something." Vax said to Lit. "Well im going in!" Lit yelled in a whispering tone. He opened the door, something DID happen, but it wasn't an alarm system. Instead, a bucket full of Conspuo fell on him, covering him. Vax and Tiff were both chuckling under there breath. "What are you-----" He got cut short. He noticed that there was another door next to him, with yet another note attached. Lit pulled the note of the door. Janitur beyond this point Crissir They all read the note. "I can eat Janitur all day, but if Crissir means what I think it does, no." Tiff said after reading the message. "You do know that Crissir is a type of lazer shooter right?" Tiff was silent for a second. "Pfft, Duh, what do you think i was thinking?" Tiff said, fakely chuckling. They wern't sure if something else might fall from the door. Lit fakely whistled and pretended to accidentally trip and hit Tiff. Tiff dodged him and so Lit fell. "What was that all about?" Tiff asked, while having his arms folded. Lit got up. "Oh, I was just-----" He stoped short and punched Tiff, knocking him back out. Vax just stood there. Lit picked up Tiff's hand, and making it open. He pushed Tiff in. Nothing fell. Lit looked behind him at Vax. "Dud?" Lit said shrugging. Tiff woke up again. "What happend?" Vax started to speak, but Lit innterupted. "Fell." He told him...... Part 9, LAST. They went inside the door. Vax was walking in front. "O.k, I think the lazers are here" Vax said, pointing the a big button on the floor. Lit got a running start and jumped on it, opening a door. There it stood, right in the doorway, the robot. It come speeding toward Lit. Lit jumped up too early, which made him land on the robot. The robot went right at the wall and crashed. The robot then exploded, sending Lit soaring through the air. He landed on the ground. Tiff and Vax come running over to him. "You ok?" They asked. Lit raised up from the ground. "What? oh, yea I'm O.K." Lit said. Right at that moment, a huge piece of the robot landed on him. Vax shoved the metal off of him. "Thats what you get for wacking Tiff." He whisperd into Lit's ear. Lit got up. He cleared the dirt off of him, and ran toward the robot. Vax and Tiff followed him. They were shocked. Memron was inside the robot!! Tiff pulled of debris from him. Vax and Lit watched as he did so. "Mr, are you ok?" Tiff asked Memron. Memron looked dumbfounded. He got up and got outside the robot gear. "Don't you know that im the hardest thing to destroy? Unlike the robot of course, oh! speaking of the robot, this is your reward." Memron held out a piece of paper. It was permission to make a custom costume. (Shirt/Gear) And it also had 3 medals attatched to the end of the piece of paper. "These ours?" Vax said, pointing them out to Memron. "Yes, they show a roallty role in security." And so, Vax, Lit, and Tiff get the job, while also becoming best friends. End. Trivia *The Episode Has Deleted Scenes, find them at Deleted Scenes of Pilot *This Episode's Script Is Only Seen On The Facebook Group And Here. *Episode Is Only Viewable On Youtube. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyBxZxsngqk Part 1